Hummingbird Heartbeat
by ContestshippingRose
Summary: This is a collection of moments that May has remembered as she sung for the school. i know its OOC and the song means different but i wanted to make it different than how it would be.


Hummingbird Heartbeat

**This is not just all happening one after another on the same day, they happen on different days.**

**I decided to make it different then what the song actually meant and make it a memory song fic instead. I know it's a little OOC but it seemed easier to write and I couldn't figure out anything else.**

May had just came out on stage as she sings her song she remembers moments she has had with Drew. She stood out in front of the crowd smiling brightly with her red electric guitar in hand and looks to see a familiar face in the audience. She smiles even brighter at the sight of him knowing he kept his promise to be there. She started playing the guitar and after a few seconds she started to sing.

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_The first time every time when you touch me_

_I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen_

_Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_

She remembered how he would always hug her from behind and hand her a thorn less red rose as the wild bug pokemon buzzed around them. They would run around chasing each other through the park or wherever they were. Once they fell into the fountain.

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree_

_This evolution with you comes naturally_

_Some call it science we call it chemistry_

_This is the story of the birds and the bees_

She remembered how Drew and her witnessed her Combuskin evolve before classes. Pidgeot and Beedrill buzzed around them as they entered the Science classroom and soon found themselves looking into each other's eyes and smiling. After class they would give each other the kiss they wanted to do during class.

_Even the seasons change_

_Our love still stays the same_

They were sitting in an open clearing under a tree with fall colored leaves cuddling and watching some wild pokemon play fight, tend to the young ones, or just pass by. She would kiss his cheek often as he smiled.

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

They were on the back of Flygon loving the wind as some hummingbirds flew past at an incredible speed. May was eating some sticky honey that just danced on her taste buds. Drew chuckled from behind her when it got stuck on her fingers.

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed_

_A white flower with the power to bring life to me_

_You're so exotic my whole body fluttering_

_Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet_

May was in the park waiting for Drew when a white rose comes before her eyes. She turned around and saw him. Beaautifly had gotten onto May's back without him knowing and put her wings into view and fluttered them as Drew looked at her weird. Beautifly showed herself and they laughed. Drew pulled her in for a kiss and it tasted like the honey she had before he got here.

_I was on the brink of a heart attack_

_You gave me life and keep me coming back_

_I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes_

_We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies_

Drew and May were drenched at this time. Something had pushed May into the lake and she almost drowned but Drew had gotten her before she did. Her eyes were closed and he almost had a heart attack at the fear of her never waking up. He did CPR a minute before she would have been dead and she started coughing and opened her eyes. He smiled and laid next to her as they looked at the sky. It was nighttime at this moment so they got to see the sun rise for the day and Drew saw it reflecting in her eyes.

_Even the seasons change_

_Our love still stays the same_

They ran through the park as the leaves fell preparing for winter and May hugged him tightly. He smiled.

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

May looked to the crowd again as she sung and occasionally looked to him. He would smile encouragingly and she would never feel nervous. She kept strumming the guitar as the students at the school cheered even more not wanting it to stop. She continued to sing as everyone looked at her.

_You love me, you love me_

_Never love me not, not, oh no_

_When we hear a perfect harmony_

_You make me sound like, like a symphony_

They were sitting at the fountain in the park and he told her she doesn't know how much he loves her. She asked him how much and he tackled her in a hug saying that his love for her was enough to fill the entire universe but after he tackled her they fell in the fountain. They laughed and May sung quietly as he listened carefully.

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

We go back when they took another ride on Flygon with Masquerain and Beautifly next to them and May was still trying to get the sweet honey off her fingers when the hummingbirds flew around them yet again but faster this time.

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

May had just gotten off stage after she was done singing and put her guitar back into its case and ran into the awaiting arms of Drew. He laughed and said, "You were perfect. No one could beat you." She blushed and giggled as she snuggled her head into his chest. She looked up at him and he pulled her in closer for one of the most passionate kisses they ever had.

**The End.**

**Again, I know it was really OOC but I just thought it would be cute. I didn't think it was too good but never know til you try.**


End file.
